banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Trove Cove
Treasure Trove Cove is the second world in Banjo-Kazooie. The entrance of this level is found at the base of the waterfall on the third floor of Gruntilda's Lair. Its picture, however, is located on the second floor and requires two Jiggies to complete. Points of Interest Entrance Dock The entrance dock is the area the player enters Treasure Trove Cove from. It is a small pier with a spawning platform in the center of it. Sandcastle The sandcastle is a large, stereotypical sandcastle surrounded by a body of water that prevents the player from using the interior part of it until it is drained by Leaky. This area plays a large role in activating many of the cheats available in the game. Lighthouse Arch The lighthouse is a large, stereotypical lighthouse located at the top of the giant rock pillar and is the highest area to reach in Treasure Trove Cove. There is aswitch located at the top of it which allows a jiggy to appear near the entrance in Gruntilda's Lair. Rock Pillar Area Little Lockup Isle The Salty Hippo The Salty Hippo is a pirate ship owned by Captain Blubber which resides in a small body of water in front of the rock pillar. Sharkfood Island Sharkfood Island is a tall rock residing in the ocean southeast from the entrance dock. There is a wooden sign pitched on the top of it labeled "Sharkfood Island". There is a secret opening that can be accessed when entering the cheat code''' "CHEATOUTOFTHESEAITRISESTOREVEALMORESECRETPRIZES'" into the sandcastle. Inside the rock is a tall, cyndicular island structured similarly to the spiral tower. Climbing it leads to a Stop 'n' Swop egg. Nipper's Private Beach Nipper's 'private beach' is a small acre of sand located to the left of the entrance dock. Nipper resides here and will attack anyone that gets too close to his space; Banjo & Kazooie will have to defeat Nipper in order to go inside his shell. Rock Pool Cliffs Spiral Tower This refers to the green spiral tower northeast of the rock pillar, residing in the ocean; it has a spiral structure. Moves Learned Flight This move is learned on top of The Salty Hippo. Move onto a Flight pad and press the A button to send Banjo and Kazooie flying in the air. Press the A button for Kazooie to flap her wings and gain more altitude. Each flap costs a red feather. Shock Spring Jump This move is learned near the rock pillar area. Move onto a Shock Spring pad and hold the A button to perform a high jump. Maps Image:TreasureTroveCoveNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:TreasureTroveCoveObjects.png|Points of interest and objects locations. Image:TreasureTroveCoveJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #'Top of the Lighthouse:' At the very top of the world, sitting on top of the lighthouse. Can either be flown to directly or accessed by flying atop to the rock arch and climbing the rest of the way up. Break open the door on the lighthouse using a Beak Barge or Rat-a-tat Rap to reach the top of the lighthouse. #'Rescue Blubber's Gold:' Rescue the two pieces of Captain Blubber's gold, which are sunk in the wreckage of ''The Salty Hippo. One piece is accessible by simply swimming into the hole on the side of the ship. The other is accessed by using a Beak Buster on a slight dip on the ship itself. #'Defeat Nipper:' To defeat Nipper, use Kazooie's Rat-a-tat Rap to hit Nipper's eyes. Nipper will swing his claws 4 times before pausing, giving an opportunity for Kazooie to strike. Do this three times to beat him (running at him with a Talon Trot makes the fight much easier). Enter his shell after defeating him and find the Jiggy inside. #'Defeat Little Lockup:' At the top of the Spiral Tower, use Kazooie's Beak Buster on the giant red X. Continue using Beak Buster on the X's as you make a counter-clockwise path around the island (Flying isn't required, but it is much faster). Upon reaching the 5th X, on the largest pillar in the Pillar Area, a question mark will replace the usual arrow when slammed, but the final X is located on a small isle nearby. Little Lockup will emerge after slamming the final X. Use any attack (other than the Forward Roll attack) to destroy it and the Jiggy will pop out. #'Inside the Sandcastle:' Fire two eggs from Kazooie's backside into Leaky and it will in turn drain the water around the sandcastle. Inside the sandcastle, spell out "BANJOKAZOOIE" using the Beak Buster within the time limit and the gate housing the Jiggy and Black Snippet will open up. #'In the Arch's Lockup:' In the large rock arch on the opposite side of the staircase, leading to the top of the arch, is a Lockup in an alcove. It contains the Jiggy. Be mindful, as this Lockup opens and closes at a slightly faster pace than the other ones. #'Across the Ledges:' Next to the lowest ladder, across from the Spiral Tower, is a narrow diverging path that leads to a series of alcoves, crates and ledges. At the end of this path is a Jiggy. #'Across the Shock Spring Pads:' Inside an alcove reached by a series of Shock Spring Jumps near the molehill where Bottles teaches you said move. #'Under the Shrapnel:' At the bottom of a pool of water at the top of a set of ladders. Guarded by a Shrapnel. #'Find the Jinjos:' Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - In the sea, under the entrance platform. *'Green' - At the top of the pole above Captain Blubber's ship. *'Orange' - On a small, narrow pathway above a shallow pool. *'Purple' - On one of the pillars in the Pillar area. *'Yellow' - On a palm tree at the top of the Island. Unlike the other palm trees, this one is on its own platform, lower than the other trees. Extra Honeycombs *Underwater, in a corner near Nipper, against a green wall. *On a box floating between the Spiral Tower and Little Lockup Isle. Witch Switch *Located behind the Lighthouse. The Jiggy is shot from a cannon in Treasure Trove Cove's entrance room in Gruntilda's Lair, landing on the ship across from it. Mumbo Tokens *Behind Nipper's shell. *Above the molehill where you learn the Shock Spring Jump. *Under the lookout mast of The Salty Hippo. *On one of the crates under the arch. *In one of the rock pools, underneath a Shrapnel. *Two of them are in a Lockup near the rock pool stairs. *Behind the largest, tallest pillar in the pillar area. *On a crate below the deck of the The Salty Hippo. *In the entrance to the lighthouse on top of the arch. Extra Lives *On the box floating next to Sharkfood Island. *In the water between the first gap in the path up the Spiral Tower. *In a little rock pool above the rock pool area. Stop 'n' Swop *Pink Mystery Egg - The Pink Mystery Egg is in Sharkfood Island. You must enter in the proper code to access the island and obtain the Pink Mystery Egg. Mumbo shows you the location when you get all 100 Jiggies. Mini-games *Spell Out BANJOKAZOOIE Within the Time Limit Characters *Leaky the Broken Pail *Captain Blubber the Hippo *Bottles Enemies *Lockup (x5) *Little Lockup (x1) *Beehive (x4) *Snippet (x5) *Black Snippet (x1) *Yum-yum (x6) *Shrapnel (x4) *Snacker (respawns when defeated or returning to water) *Nipper (Boss) Trivia *According to Grant Kirkhope, the music in this world originally had "a sort of Beach Boys 'Wipe out' middle section to it". Chris Stamper didn't like it, so he had him change it.http://grantkirkhope.com/banjokazooie.html *This level was originally called "Hammerhead Beach" in the beta but was changed to its current name before the final release. *This is one out of three worlds where a small Spring Jump Pad can be found. The other two being "Mad Monster Mansion" and "Click Clock Wood". They were reduced obviously due to space restrictions. *The wooden jetty at the beginning of the level was L-shaped at an early point in Banjo-Kazooie's development, instead of leading directly towards the cove as it does in the released version of the game. Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Treasure Trove Cove/Gallery References Category:Trivia